


Free Time

by GreenSelkie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Moaning, Oral Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSelkie/pseuds/GreenSelkie
Summary: In which Karkat's shipping diagram comes to pass when Dave and Jade take a break from hunting frogs. (Jade/Dave pornfic, contains underage sex)





	

Jade took off her squiddlejacket and sat down on her couch, happy that she was out of the cold. Dave seated himself next to her and kicked off his shoes.

“Are you okay?” He asked. “You look a bit uncomfortable.”

Jade sighed. “It’s just… I’ve been thinking about something lately.”

“You can tell me anything,” Dave assured her. “We’re friends, right?”

“Remember that shitty diagram that Karkat made?” Jade said. “Well, after spending time with you in person… I…”

Jade looked like she was thinking hard about what to say next. But instead of speaking, she leaned over and kissed Dave on the mouth. Dave was surprised, but didn’t resist. He hadn’t given serious thought to relationships before, but he realized Jade would be his first choice for a girlfriend if he had.

Jade put her right hand on Dave’s thigh to prop herself up as she broke the kiss.

“Would you really be okay with being my boyfriend?” She asked hopefully.

“Now that I think about it, I’d be more than okay with it,” Dave replied, then suddenly blushed.

“Jade… you should probably move your hand.”

Jade was confused for a moment, then she felt what Dave was referring to. “Oh…” she stuttered, “You know… I could maybe... help you with that? If you’d be okay with it, that is…”

Dave looked flustered by her offer. “Are you sure? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“We might not get another chance, depending on how my plan turns out,” Jade explained. “I want you to be happy, and I want to be the one responsible for it.”

Dave slowly exhaled as the young girl unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his underwear, releasing his erection from its confinement. He didn’t know how his size compared to other male’s, but it occurred to him that neither did Jade.

Jade held Dave’s dick in her right hand and gingerly placed her mouth around the tip, causing him to moan. She ran her tongue around his shaft, being careful to not graze him with her teeth.

Dave closed his eyes as Jade worked her mouth around his erection, stroking what wasn’t in her mouth with her hands.

Jade released his dick so she could speak. “Keep your eyes closed for a minute more…” She requested.

Dave didn’t argue as he felt Jade try to fit his shaft into her mouth down to the base. “Fuck, I think I’m going to come…” He warned her.

Jade abruptly stopped sucking him off, but Dave decided to keep his eyes closed like she asked. He opened his mouth to ask her what she was doing, but ended up swearing instead as he felt his dick enveloped by something much warmer and tighter than Jade’s mouth.

Jade moaned loudly as she slid herself down Dave’s shaft. “Ahn… sorry, I couldn’t wait… you can open your eyes now…”

Dave and Jade were face-to-face, and Jade was biting her lip to try and quiet herself. Dave placed his hands on her hips as she bounced on his dick, the slaps of their skin making contact punctuating his thrusts.

“Damn, this is the best,” Dave moaned. “I’m already about to…”

“Please… go ahead...” Jade interrupted him. “I’m so close… do it inside me…”

Dave was surprised that Jade was being so forward, but he decided he liked this side of her. Dave took his hands off of Jade’s hips and wrapped his arms around her back so that her head was over his shoulder. Jade couldn’t keep her voice down as the speed of Dave’s thrusts increased.

“Dave… Dave, fuck!” She cried out as she orgasmed, and almost immediately she felt Dave come as well, her increased tightness too much for him to hold out against.

Both of them tensed up and leaned back, Dave against the couch and Jade against him. Jade panted as Dave finished cumming inside of her, filling her with warmth.

“Ah… I have to admit, I didn’t expect you to let me come inside of you on the first date…” Dave said. Jade couldn’t tell if he meant it as a joke or not, but she felt the need to clarify.

“I’ve been on birth control to regulate my menstrual cycle for the past couple of months, so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

Jade stood up and let Dave’s dick slide out of her, the mixture of their two fluids leaking down her leg. She tried to wipe some of it up, letting out a small squeak as her fingers brushed her still-sensitive entrance. Dave couldn’t help but stare, and his penis quickly became erect again.

Jade was emboldened by how Dave had reacted to her previous actions, and decided to act forward once again. “I can see that you’re ready for more,” she stated, silently grateful that Dave looked as embarrassed as she felt. “I’d be willing to… if you, um... want to… let you use my ass,” She quickly blurted out.

Dave felt his face heat up as Jade waited for his response. “I… how could I say no to that?” He responded.

Jade turned around before she removed her top and bra, giving Dave a clear view of her ass as he undressed. She then bent over the arm of the couch and took a deep breath. “I’m ready…” She said.

Dave placed one of his hands on Jade’s ass as he lined up his dick. “Jade, I’m about to put it in, this might hurt a bit…” He warned her.

Jade tensed up in anticipation as she felt Dave’s manhood touch the outside of her asshole. Dave moaned as he slid his shaft into Jade, the lubrication from their juices making it go in easier than he thought it would. Jade suddenly gasped as he reached the halfway point of his insertion.

“Uhn… Are you okay?” He asked, trying not to moan while talking.

“I’m fine… it feels good, please continue…” She urged him.

Dave pushed himself as deep as he could go, as jade lay over the arm of the couch panting. Once he felt her relax around him, he began sliding in and out of her. At first he was worried about whether Jade was enjoying it, but she quickly cleared that up for him.

“Faster…” Jade moaned, gripping the edge of one of the couch cushions. “Fuck me harder…”

Dave obliged and increased his speed. He grabbed Jade’s waist to steady himself as he continued to thrust inside of her ass.

“Fuck, your ass is tight!” He swore, each slap of his skin on hers causing her to gasp with pleasure.

“Dave…” She repeated over and over, as if she knew that he enjoyed hearing her cry his name. “I love it when you fuck me in the ass, Dave!”

Dave couldn’t tell if she was as close to orgasm as he was, but he didn’t want to be the first one to come. He bent his upper body over Jade’s and slid his right arm in between her body and the couch.

“What are you d… Ahn!” Jade squealed as he started to rub her clit.

Jade pushed herself up so that she was holding her body horizontal with her arms, arching her back as Dave slipped a finger inside of her. She felt to good to put together a coherent sentence, trying to speak as she thrust herself back against Dave, driving him deeper inside of her. “Dave… there… fuck… I’m… fuck!”

Dave felt Jade’s pussy clamp down on his finger as she continued to wildly thrust back against him, causing her glasses to fall off onto the couch. Dave had been trying to maintain a steady pace with his thrusts, but as Jade came he found himself losing control as well, and he pushed himself down over her as he thrust as fast as he could, barely pulling his shaft out at all before thrusting it back in.

Dave stopped abruptly as he came, wrapping both of his arms around Jade and shaking from the intensity of his orgasm.

Jade collapsed against the couch again, panting with exertion.

“Dave… I love you…” She said in between breaths.

Dave didn’t hesitate at all before responding. “I love you too, Jade…”

As they lay there, Jade threw away her doubts about the future. As long as she and Dave were together, she didn’t care.

  



End file.
